


Miami Heat

by angelbbbyy420



Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: “See? Told you I wouldn’t forget the address.” He tapped his temple with his pointer finger and nodded wisely. He smelled like cigarettes, beer, and cheap cologne. His shirt was unbuttoned half way, his chest glistened in the dirty hallway light.“Are you drunk?” You asked.“Does it matter?” He looked at you with his big eyes, following the curve of your cheek down your neck towards your low cut neckline.The heat spread down your stomach and you thought, no it doesn’t matter, and nudged the door open wider, welcoming him in.
Relationships: Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Original Character(s), Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Miami Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothing_but_a_comedy (sleepwithacommunist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/gifts).



> I wanted to write some Freak Nasty Steve fic I GUESS because low key BOYD or whatever did a really good job of making him super hot so...here yall go. Pre-DEA Steve, pre-Connie Steve, Pre-whatever Steve.

Your dress struck uncomfortably to the back of your thighs. Even this late at night the summer Miami heat refused to let up. Waiting at the bus stop you checked your watch again and noted that even if the bus ran on schedule you never would have made it to the bar in time to meet Steve.

Earlier that day, your boss had thrown a pile of files on your desk, gave you a look that said, “sorry sucker,” and left to start his weekend early. Tapping your perfect red nails on the beige plastic phone, you waited for the other line to pick up.

“Murphy.”

“Steve, it's me.”

“Hey babe,” he sounded so happy, the professional seriousness replaced with his perfect Panhandle-Floridian drawl. “You calling to make sure I didn’t forget your address again? I swear I’ll remember and be there at 8 this time!” You could hear the smile in his voice, his dimples pulling his lips up in a perfect grin.

“Steve,” you sounded whiney, you didn’t know why he made you sound like a bratty little girl but something about his Southern sweetness made you feel like a sugar rush that manifested itself as drawn out syllables and high-pitched breathiness. “I have some bad news.”

“Not bad news.”

“I have to cancel.” The long static pause made you think the call dropped. “Hello?”

Steve let out a deep sigh. “Again?”

“My boss…” You started to explain but Steve cut you off.

“Listen hon, the Captain is calling me, I gotta go.”

“Steve wait!” The dial tone beeped angrily at you and you dropped the phone back in its cradle.

Unsticking your thighs again, you watched as the bus and its mouthwatering diesel heat rolled to a stop in front of you.

___

The heat almost suffocated you in your un-airconditioned apartment. The condensation from your cold glass of water ran down your wrist. With all the windows open you could hear the city breathing; kids playing basketball at the park down the street, the old ladies gossiping on the stoop while their husbands slammed dominoes across someone’s kitchen table, salsa bumping out of a passing car. Friday night in Miami and the whole world was rejoicing despite the oppressive humidity.

A bang on your front door pulled you from your romantic observations. Looking at your watch again you noted that it was late, but not quite that late hour where an uninvited knock on the door felt suspicious.

“Steve?” You pulled the door open and his boyish shit eating grin greeted you.

“See? Told you I wouldn’t forget the address.” He tapped his temple with his pointed finger and nodded wisely. He smelled like cigarettes, beer, and cheap cologne. His shirt was unbuttoned half way, his chest glistened in the dirty hallway light.

“Are you drunk?” You asked.

“Does it matter?” He looked at you with his big eyes, following the curve of your cheek down your neck towards your low cut neckline.

The heat spread down your stomach and you thought,  _ no it doesn’t matter _ , and nudged the door open wider, welcoming him in.

___

Steve seemed so big in your little kitchen. He leaned against the counter by the sink and stared at you for a long time. With his arms crossed tightly on his chest you tried to imagine him acting tough with petty drug dealers.

“Why are you mad dogging me?” You asked finally breaking the thick silence filling the room.

“You keep canceling.” He was indeed playing tough.

“Not because I want to.” Steve grunted a response and slowly nodded his head. “Don’t act all ‘bad cop’ with me. You’re busy. I’m busy. We just have conflicting schedules. Why are you acting like I’m doing this on purpose?”

He took a step towards you, closing the small gap between where he stood against the counter and where you stood next to the window.

“Let’s hear the excuse you have for tonight then. If you aren’t doing it on purpose.”

“My boss gave me this huge assignment.” He took another step and trapped you between his arms. Looking up at him, the streetlights below cast half his face in a shadow.

“You’re boss?” Steve caressed your cheek with the back of his hand. The movement seemed aggressive in the moment, his fingers lingering on your jaw before he dropped his hand and closed his palm around your neck. “I’m your boss now.”

He raised his eyebrows at you, a silent petition for permission. You felt your stomach drop and tighten in arousal. Wet heat spread between your legs. You licked your lips slowly and Steve noted the change in your face. For a brief moment, relief flashed through him, his homegrown manners showing again through the play-tough façade.

With his hand still around your neck, he leaned forward and caught your lips with his. His hand hot on your skin, his kisses felt like melted honey. Deepening the kiss, his tongue ran along your bottom lip before pushing past to tangle with yours.

Removing his other hand from the wall, he slowly felt your body, tracing the cool dip of your elbow to your waist, and even further down to where your thigh met the hemline of your dress. Moaning into his touch you spread your legs, welcoming Steve’s slow exploration of your curves.

Tightening his grip on your throat he slipped his hand in between your legs, the short material of your dress shifting around your waist. He ran a finger along your panties, ghosting across where you wanted to feel him most.

“You’re already so wet.” He said repeating the action. You whimpered under his attention and attempted to move your hips against his hand to relieve the tension growing deep in your pussy.

“Ask me nicely.” Steve commanded with another squeeze against your jugular. His fingers ghosted along the seam of your underwear.

“Please.” You whined, a bratty pout playing on your lips.

Steve kissed your lips gently, then whispered in your ear, “Now ask me like I’m your boss.”

The words went straight to your cunt and you pushed your hips forward chasing his hand.

“Please, sir.”

Steve smiled widely. He was enjoying treating you like this. Hooking his finger into the waistband of your panties he tugged them down.

“Look at me.” He said, grabbing your chin tightly, forcing your bottom lip out.

His finger slid along your wet core, teasing you as he passed over your clit. You let out a little purr of satisfaction and he did it again, this time pausing to swirl around the little bundle of nerves. Collecting your arousal on his fingertips he massaged your sensitive skin pausing occasionally to place a kiss on your cheek or across your chest.

When your breathing turned to breathy moans, Steve swiftly pushed two fingers into your cunt. You gasped at the sudden stretch, but his digits curling up with each gentle pump made your knees shake with pleasure. Passing his thumb over your clit he continued to draw out delicious sounds of desire from your wet mouth.

Holding onto his shoulder and grasping at the hair near the base of his neck you stared deep into his big blue eyes. He was so concentrated on giving you pleasure that he almost would have been happy with watching you gasp and moan under him, your wet desire spilling over his fingers and palm.

But as you came, head thrown back against the wall, your dark eyes exploding with electric fulfillment, Steve’s cock twitched in his light wash Levis. Flipping you over, he pushed you towards the wall. He pulled your hips towards him with one hand while the other worked to unbuckle his belt.

Against the wall, your breathing steadied from your orgasm. You could feel the wet space where Steve’s fingers had been, and you felt yourself flutter in anticipation for his cock.

Steve brushed his cock against your ass before slipping himself between your legs. The heat from your slick core radiated down his twitching cock. He rested himself against your entrance and slowly pushed forward. Your pussy took him slowly, each inch delicious and mouthwatering. Finally, he bottomed out, earning breathless “fuck” from you.

Once both of you were adjusted to the stretch and pull of one another’s bodies, Steve reached around to grab your neck again and fucked you hard and fast. His cock rocked deep inside of you as his hips snapped against your back. You moaned a breathy whimper with each thrust, and Steve responded with his own low growls of affirmation in your ear.

His hands cascaded over your tits, massaging and teasing, and then traveled down your stomach and reached again for your throbbing clit. Playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves he brought you to the edge of pleasure again.

Tightening around his thick cock, he could feel you were close to another orgasm. Your wet core dripped down around him. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, sweating from the exertion of giving and taking pleasure.

“Steve,” you moaned, “I’m really close.”

He was too far gone chasing his own orgasm to keep up his tough “Boss” act. His fingers flicked harder against your clit. Pushing down on your back, he bent your hips lower. The small change in position allowed his length to brush against your sensitive g-spot. In a string of beautiful expletives, you came around him.

The wet heat of your orgasm flowed around him and with a final thrust deep in your pussy he pulled out and came over the smooth curve of your ass.

After catching his breath, and cleaning you up, Steve laid on the cool tile kitchen floor and motioned for you to join him.

Your hair stuck to the back of your neck and you felt the shock of the cold tiles against your spine. Steve brushed his fingers against yours and you grabbed his hand.

“That ‘I’m your boss’ line was really good.” You giggled, blushing at the thought of how desperately slutty you had felt when he had whispered those words.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Steve squeezed your hand.

“I think it’s my turn to be the boss though.” You swung your legs over his hips and sat up against his lap, feeling him hardening underneath you, already ready for a round two. 


End file.
